Birthday Present
by Ami670
Summary: Set in N's POV, and features J, my fan chara. N is freaking out because he doesn't have a birthday gift for his wife, Hilda. And Hilda will find out what the birthday present is, at the end. FerrisWheelShipping one-shot. Rated T, just in case :p.


**It's my friend's birthday today. It is my girl cousin's birthday tomorrow, and my other boy cousin had his birthday like a few days ago. SO YOU BETTER CELEBRATE MY 2 COUSINS AND FRIENDS BIRTHDAYS OR I'LL MURDER YOU WITH CHEESE!**

**Anyway, I'm waiting for a friend to come to the library, which is where I'm at right now. And I still owe my boy cousin (who had his birthday a few days ago) birthday punchies. So I wrote this story for another friend of mine, who is a FerrisWheelShipper, and I'm the biggest from her :p. Yes, and this is actually inspired me to write this because I don't have any birthday gifts for my female cousin and my friend. **

**Please review! Also, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D!**

* * *

I am freaking out man. It is Hilda's birthday today! And I am freaking out because I hadn't picked out her birthday present. I am in deep trouble if I don't get her a birthday present, and I might be the worst husband yet (I'm overreacting)!

I ran to my son's, J's, room. There he sat with his Zorua that I gave him. You see, I breeded my Zoroark with Hilda brither's, Hilbert's, Ditto, which caused a Zorua. And yes it's male, I checked. It was a horrifying moment that I don't want to talk about…and once I found it, it bit me. Hard. In a place you shouldn't know.

"J!" I yelled.

"What dad?"

"IT'S YOUR MOMS BIRTHDAY TODAY AND I DON'T HAVE A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR HER! I THINK SHE'LL HATE ME IF I DON'T!" I said very frantic.

J had a confused look on his face.

"What?"

I almost exploded.

"Come on Dad. Please don't ask your son for birthday present suggestions. I have no idea what to give her too."

I looked at my son with eyes he can't say "no" too. J's Zorua was looking at me like I was a lunatic with eyes of a serious person. Yes, I was acting childish. But I needed to get Hilda a present for Arceus's sake.

"Okay fine Dad. I'll help you." He said with an attitude.

I smiled. I mouthed "thanks" as he walked past me. Yes, I think I'll have the present for Hilda.

* * *

My son and I sat on the table, brainstorming ideas for Hilda. It was indeed hard to think of ideas; when one came, if left. When the idea left, I moaned in desperation. I soon thought of an idea, and only this time, it didn't leave my head.

"I got it!" I said, scaring my 5 year old son.

"Dad you scared me!" He yelled.

I gritted my teeth. I forgot my son was "sleeping", or taking a nap, if that's what it's called. But at least I _think _I have the birthday gift for Hilda.

J moaned.

"Whats the gift?"

I put a finger to his mouth.

"I can't tell you." I said.

When I pulled my finger away, J went back into his room. He replied with a faint, "Okay then dad."

I knew this birthday gift may be the best.

* * *

It was approximately 11 when Hilda came home. I knew because I heard the front door open, then shut. I could also hear my son's excitements for his mom, _my wife_, to come home.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard my son say,

"Mom, daddy's upstairs, waiting for you."

Now was my chance. When I could hear Hilda's steps coming close, I went to the door. I wanted to surprise her. And when she opened the door, and once I saw her face, my lips went immediately to her lips. And I could hear her moan in my mouth. I pulled away.

My free hand, a hand that wasn't around her waist, went up her shirt. I could feel her bra.

I smiled deviously,

"Happy birthday Hilda."

And I threw all of us to the bed, where we continued of where we left off.

* * *

**Yes. I'm at the library, and my friend, who I will refer as GIR103, is next to me. And, to be more interesting, my "cousin" Seth is a computer on the right next to me D:! For a minute I didn't know who he was for a second :D.**

**And yes I know this story is short. -_-. I lost creativity for a moment D:.  
**

**Please review the story. Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JULIE AND JOANIE. HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
**

**Also, review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D!  
**


End file.
